oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Catrina
Catrina (カトリーナ katoriina'):', also known by her epithet "Supreme Knight Catrina", is the First Mate and swordswoman of the Reaper Pirates and is one of the greatest swordsman on the crew and one of the main powerhouses on board their ship making her a member and leader of the of the Six Grim Reapers, the six strongest fighters in the crew. She is a former Knight from her home kingdom assigned to protect her kingdom's Empire many years ago and served directly under the king himself. She is in possession of one of the twenty-one named ___ and is able to wield it with exceptional skills. It was given to her by her king as an act of proposal for her hand in marriage. After accepting his proposal, she was assigned to the Kings Guard. Appearance Catrina is a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, blonde hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges. Catrina's casual attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple brown bandeau bra, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped Capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer with a wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. The mark of her former home kingdom Heleos Garden's Empire's insignia graved on the spaulder of her golden armor. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau bra. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark band with three rows of studs embedded in it; she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals. Her beauty is noted by many throughout the world for many men fall helplessly in love, infatuated by beauty so much so that every men tends to drop their guard around her. This trait is very similar to the trait the late War Lord once had 8.3 Full Appearance.png|Full Appearance 9.2 Empires insignia.png|Catrina's former Empire's insignia embedded on her armor 9.3 Swim Suit outfit.png|Catrina in her swim suit CatrinaElbafBounty.png|Catrina's wanted poster Personality Catrina is a strong and courageous woman who shows no ounce of fear what so ever. She shares her Captains careless attitude and follows her own set of rules and doesn't care much about laws outside of her pirate crew. She has a very sharp tongue, cussing out others even towards her own allies (mostly at Cazzar). Relationship Crew Empire King Catrina once had complete loyalty to her once noble king of her former home kingdom that she was willing to protect him no matter what even at the extent of her life. She also appears to once have romantic attachments to the king Powers and Abilities As the First Mate of the Reaper Pirates Catrina has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates second only to her captain, Umori Kenshiro. As the leader of the Six Grim Reapers, Catrina has command over six of the strongest fighters in the crew As a former Knight, Catrina is a powerful warrior who fought against many powerful foes in many wars in service to her kingdom and protection of her king. Therefore she is highly trained and has plenty of experience in the battle field. She is an extremely powerful and strong fighter with immense potential, Catraina is one of the crew's top fighters. Physical Abilities Despite her slender figure Catrina possesses unbelievable amounts of physical strength, obviously showing signs of super-human strength as she can easily shatter stone with simple punches even when she's not using any haki. Her brute strength is also seen by her fern grip as she held a marine office (who was barely alive) by the jaw in a strong grip that when she released him the finger marks from her hand remained on his chin as he almost bleed from them and remained there as a permanent scar. The true testament to her monstrous strength is her swing to her swords that with just one swing she can send a wave of air pressure towards her target slicing clean through a massive building cutting it in half she is also able to achieve this just by drawing her sword. Swordsmanship Catrina is an extremely powerful swordswoman and performs in various attack styles that range from close range melee to long range sword strikes. and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her sword fighting combat skills doesn't match any honorable swordsmen she encounters at sea therefore she doesn't fight the same as their code of honor for she learned her sword fighting through the honor of the knights which means she follows her own code. She has such immense mastery of swordsmanship that she is able to slice up an entire battle ship in one brute attack and take out an army of marines all by herself. Her ways of combat are more brute force then an honorable swordsman an obvious trait worthy of a knight, however this does not mean she charges in blindly to attack her opponents. Haki Catrina to be capable of using Haki proficiently and uses it in conjunction with her sword fighting. Armament Haki Catrina is able to use Armament Haki, which allows her to use her spirit to create, in essence, an invisible armor around her to coat herself in order to increase her physical abilities and notably, this form of Haki can be used to injure Logia Devil Fruit users. This Haki also allows her to defend against her opponents attacks as it protects her from anything harmful Being a specialist in this form of Haki, Catrina has extraordinary mastery of Armament Haki. Being able to imbue her swords with Haki, in doing so she can perform incredible acts when combined with her swordsmanship. Along with using it for combat, she is also able to coat her limbs and body in order gain strong advantages against the opponent by concentrating Haki into her legs and increases her leg strength, boosting her running speed and mobility. As well as using it to perform a strong and unmovable defense when blocking attacks using her free arms and legs in order to keep the enemy from pushing her back. Heavy concentration (or coating) of her Haki can be used to harden parts of her body, turning the area black, thus making her body denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power. Weapon Catrina has in her possession a Great Grade Meito sword and uses it during her battles. She uses the sword with great mastery and strength allowing her to take down even the mightiest of foes with it. The name of the sword is currently unknown. Catrina was given the sword from her former King for her bravery and skills as a Grand Knight (and possibly for romantic reasons as well). History Days as a Knight Catrina once served as captain of a sacred group of knights serving under the king of Heleos Garden kingdom called the Grand Knights. under her commandment the Grand Knights has been the result of numerous fallen warriors and pirates who attempted to take the thrown and was the strongest out of all the Knights. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Knight Category:Knights Category:Busoshoku Haki Users